The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom and Emmy
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: You are cordially invited to the ceremonial bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White. Dress accordingly, preferably white, silver or black. Disclaimers apply - I don't own anything.
1. You Are Cordially Invited!

**The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White  
>By imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: You are cordially invited to the ceremonial bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White. Dress accordingly, preferably white, silver or black. The wedding of Emmy and Tom is finally here, and you're all invited! Will this be the happy day that Emmy has always wanted? And will it go according to plan? Of course it will! Or will it? _

A/N: I thought I'd write this short story about Tom's and Emmy's wedding. Through the midst of "A Riddle for Riddle" and "the Adventure of a Marauder" there needs to be a small amount of limelight on their happiness together, right? Right! You're all invited to this wedding ;) Have fun!

* * *

><p><em>You Are Cordially Invited!<em>

A gleaming, silver envelope flies through your bedroom window and lands onto your lap. Confused, you turn it over to see black swirls and your name encrypted on the front in beautiful calligraphic handwriting. Curious to what the envelope contains, you rip it open eagerly and inside is a white card.

_You are cordially invited to the ceremonial bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White. _

_Dress accordingly, preferably white, silver or black. The bonding starts at 10am on Sunday 27__th__ June and will run smoothly into the reception. We await your owl patiently with your reply. _

Flattered and eager to attend, you scribble your thanks on a spare piece of parchment you found on your floor and tell the happy couple that you will gladly attend their wedding. You're happy and ecstatic, skipping around your house like a pansy until something makes you stop and think. The 27th June is in precisely two weeks – what on _Earth_ are you going to wear?

Panicking slightly, you run back up to your room, change out of your pyjamas and into your favourite pair of jeans and t-shirt, put your shoes on, grab your wand and immediately apparate to Diagon Alley to see if _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ has something for you to wear.

When you arrive, Madam Malkin is already fitting someone else into their robes - Jet black with a tint of green. You're greeted by a head of familiar dark hair, and you're surprised to see Tom Riddle getting his final robe fittings for his wedding. You note his calm demeanour and tell yourself that you should be calm too; after all, there was nothing to worry about… yet.

After an hour and a half of waiting, Tom's finally finished. He thanks Madam Malkin, and he nods curtly in your direction, to which you smile politely back. After all, he _did_ invite you to his wedding.

Madam Malkin walked over to you, smiling widely, "What'll it be, dear?" She asked you, and you replied by telling her you didn't have anything to wear to Tom's and Emmy's wedding.

"Do they have required colours?" Madam Malkin asked and you nodded, remembering what had been specified on the invitation. You told her that the invitation had asked for either white, silver or black. Madam Malkin smiled and told you not to worry; she wasn't a robe fitter for nothing!

She pulls you up onto a foot stool and takes your measurements. The last time you was in here you had been seventeen, you're now eighteen and three quarters, soon to be nineteen, so you're bound to have grown at least a couple of inches.

True to your thoughts, you had grown exactly three inches both leg wise, arm wise and waist wise. After chastising yourself for letting that slip, you remind yourself that you need to work out a little bit more.

Madam Malkin finishes measuring you and runs off into the back to grab some robes. Your thoughts drift off, and you wonder if Emmy was the one who invited you, not Tom. After all, Tom didn't seem to like you. Then again, he didn't seem to like _anyone _– Emmy's an obvious exception.

You hear a clatter of noises as Madam Malkin runs back to you with several robes in her hands, some white, some silver and some black. In horror, you recognize them at once – dress robes. You'd forgotten how formal this event was.

"How's about you try this black one, dear?" She asks you with a smile, and reluctantly, you grab the robe and ram it over your head.

Well, you think, at least _I_ got invited.

* * *

><p><em>This is all so exciting, don't you think? :D <em>_I hope you liked it!_

_Read and Review!_

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<em>


	2. Gifts

**The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White  
>By imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: You are cordially invited to the ceremonial bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White. Dress accordingly, preferably white, silver or black. The wedding of Emmy and Tom is finally here, and you're all invited! Will this be the happy day that Emmy has always wanted? And will it go according to plan? Of course it will! Or will it? _

A/N: Well would you look at that! Another chapter, just for you lovely people... Of course, this story is going to be roughly about four or five chapters, so I have a lot of time to plan and write this. Hopefully, I will be able to update "The Adventure of a Marauder" soon. Keep your eyes peeled, because I won't make you guys wait for long! (Well… I hope not!)

* * *

><p><em>Gifts<em>

You were impressed with your robe fitting with Madam Malkin. She complimented you, gushing how the dress robes went perfectly with your complexion. You simply nodded and smiled, handing over your fifteen galleons, silently begging for her to hurry up and give you your robes. All the talk about dress robes was beginning to get on your last nerve.

Leaving the shop you think about buying a wedding gift – how can you not after Emmy and Tom so kindly added your name to the guest list? You begin to stroll round the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, peering into shop windows and looking at all the mysterious stalls.

Nothing appears to spring to mind or look suitable as a gift, and you begin to get agitated. Shopping for a _wedding _gift shouldn't be this hard. You begin to lose hope after you walk past a self-cleaning reading glasses stall ("They clean themselves when you want them too!"). You look at the glasses stall and you stop walking. You allow your imagination to roam free just this once (any more than once and you'll be arrested by the Ministry of Magic for crazy magic ideas) and an idea pops to mind. Self-filling _champagne_ glasses – the perfect not-so-crazy wedding gift for a not-so-crazy newly-wed couple! (Actually, now that you think about it, Emmy is slightly crazy, but only a bit.)

You walk around in hope of being able to find your desired gift, begging that you wouldn't have to cast the charm on the champagne glasses yourself because you're not that good at charm-work.

With no luck, you can't find your gift, and you daren't go down to Knockturn Alley, because not only does that place _terrify_ you, it's just too darn creepy to even think about. You sigh in defeat, and apparate to an alley in Trafalgar Square you know will be clear of all forms of muggles.

Tapping your wand on your shopping bag, the label now read _Jean Patou_ instead of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ Proud with your minor handiwork, you disappear off into the muggle side of London in search for champagne glasses. To your misfortune, you have to cast the charm yourself, and you made a mental note to pop into Flourish and Blotts later to pick up a book that would help you along the way.

Later when you arrived home, there was an owl awaiting you. Confused, you dump your bags on a table nearby and stroke the tawny brown owl, gently prying the letter from its beak.

_Dear friend, _

_I'm glad you're able to attend my, I mean, _**_our_**_ wedding. Sorry, Tom will chastise me if I keep telling people it's my wedding – people will think I bullied him into marrying me! That, obviously, is not the case. _

_Sorry, I'm waffling. _

_I'm writing to ask you to help Anna in organizing the catering, the bridesmaids and the grooms' men. Do you think you could help us out? I'll be forever in your debt._

_Sincerely, _

_Emmy Riddle nee White_

_(I cannot _**_wait _**_to be able to write that! Emmy Riddle… has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?) _

You laugh, and using the summoning charm to bring forth a piece of parchment and a quill, you note down your reply, telling an excited Emmy that you'd be honoured to help out. You didn't bother telling her that you saw her fiancée in Madam Malkin's, there wasn't a need.

Allowing the tawny owl to fly off with your reply, you get cracking with that charm you were supposed to be casting on the champagne glasses you bought.

* * *

><p><em>A wedding, a wedding! We're all going to a wedding! Oooh, I'm excited. This is so much fun! So Emmy asked for help with the catering and the bridesmaids and the grooms' men. Sounds... hard-working. Are you all up for it? ;) <em>

_Emmy Riddle sure has a ring to it, doesn't it? :P _

_Read and review my lovely readers!_

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<em>


	3. Attack of the Bridesmaids

**The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White  
>By imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: You are cordially invited to the ceremonial bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White. Dress accordingly, preferably white, silver or black. The wedding of Emmy and Tom is finally here, and you're all invited! Will this be the happy day that Emmy has always wanted? And will it go according to plan? Of course it will! Or will it? _

A/N: Oh look who it is with another update ;) Do enjoy this chapter, it's dedicated to all of those who've read this, reviewed, put to your alerts and enjoyed "A Riddle for Riddle". Hurrah!

* * *

><p><em>Attack of the Bridesmaids<em>

It's finally the week of the wedding and Emmy sent you an owl asking if you could come to Riddle Manor and help her with organizing the bridesmaids. The day before you sorted out the catering and that went swell – well, you managed to stop the mass order of Cornish pixies Anna accidently ordered, didn't you?

Three days before that you helped Tom and Anna sort out the grooms men, and besides Alphard Black hitting you lightly around the head several times "for fun" that went really well too.

You grab your wand and your handbag after quickly getting changed into a pair of black trousers and a plain white top and apparate to Riddle Manor. Dramatically, the place had changed to something dreary to something beautiful – the decorations for the weekend were beautiful, and could feel yourself getting choked up about it. Pulling yourself together, you walk inside and are blown away by the crazy amounts of flowers there are.

You make a mental note to talk to Emmy and Anna about it as you hear a scream from upstairs. You run up the stairs and enter the door to your right to see Emmy trying to coax a slightly tanned girl into a baby pink dress. "You can't make me wear that thing!" She hissed, stamping her foot stubbornly on the ground.

Emmy looked tired and very, very angry. Turning her head, she notices you. Relief crosses her face, "Thank Merlin you're here. Help Marie into this dress, will you? I have to go see Tom,"

Before you could get a word in, Emmy ran through the door and down the stairs.

"I'm not wearing that thing," Marie said again, stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest and turning to face the other way.

You sigh and think of the only thing that will help you solve this problem: Alphard Black.

Moments after you owled him for help, Alphard appeared with a large grin plastered on his face, "Always thought you'd need my help," he winked, "What's the problem?"

You pointed towards the stubborn Marie and told him that she refuses to wear the baby pink dress.

After several minutes of pure flirting, Marie finally gets into the dress. Thankful, you pat Alphard lightly on the head and say your thanks. "Kiss me so I know you mean it," Alphard smirked. You laughed and walked away, knowing that Anna needed a little bit of help with her own dress.

_At least Anna won't cause me much trouble_, you thought.

You opened her door and you saw bits of shredded fabric littered across the floor.

_I spoke too soon_, you think dejectedly as you promise Anna you'll help her fix the mess she's managed to make. Today seems like it's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Well, well, well! Look at who managed to update. Hahaha, well I hope y'all liked this, because this story involving Tom's and Emmy's wedding is almost over! I know, sad right? Well, we have <em>**The Adventure of a Marauder**_ to look forward too as well, so please check that out if you liked reading this and _**A Riddle for Riddle**_._

_Read and review._

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxxx<em>


	4. I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mrs!

**The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White  
>By imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: You are cordially invited to the ceremonial bonding of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White. Dress accordingly, preferably white, silver or black. The wedding of Emmy and Tom is finally here, and you're all invited! Will this be the happy day that Emmy has always wanted? And will it go according to plan? Of course it will! Or will it? _

A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of updating! All's well, I've updated this, and will (hopefully) be updating **The Adventure of a Marauder **very soon!

* * *

><p><em>I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mrs!<em>

It's the day everyone has been waiting for, the one everyone's been talking about, the day that Tom Riddle and Emily 'Emmy' White finally tied the bloody knot, and about two hours before the wedding you apparate to Riddle Manor to help Emmy get ready as she loved what you did to the Bridesmaids' hair and make-up earlier in the week. With your own outfit and shoes in a bag, ready for you to change into later, you dump it in Emmy's wardrobe and sit her in a high chair that you managed to Transfigure out of some spare boxes lying around (may as well put them to some use, hm?).

"What kind of look are you going for?" You ask her as you drape a plain black cloak around her front.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>By the time you're finished with Emmy, you barely have half an hour to get yourself ready, and you thank your lucky stars that you're not a Bridesmaid, or that would have been awkward. You slip your dress robes on and cram your feet into your shoes and sneak into the main hall where the wedding is to take place, seeing a spot next to Alphard Black and – whom you presume is – his date, you sit there, anxiously waiting for Emmy to arrive. You notice Tom standing at the front with the wedding official from the Ministry, you also notice that there's a strange gleam in his eyes though he looks calm and collective, as usual.<p>

_Wedding nerves,_ you think as you scan the crowd. There are several familiar faces who smile at you when you meet their eye, oddly enough, Professor Albus Dumbledore is there too, looking spectacular in a pair of silver wizard robes that clashed beautifully with his beard, which you noticed looked slightly longer than you remember.

_He's growing it out, _you muse, quickly snapping you out of your reverie, the traditional wedding march begins to play, and along with everyone else, you stand and watch as the Bridesmaids make their entrance. They look stunning, with their hair tied up in a sophisticated French braid and light, pink make-up. But nothing compared to Emmy, who waltzed down the aisle in her beautiful satin dress, her hair cascading down her back in elegant curls, sparkly blue hair grips securing loose strands of hair. Her eyes were outlined in familiar kohl eyeliner (she wouldn't be Emmy without it!) and her lids were rimmed with shimmery, silver eye shadow. Her smile lit up the whole room, and the moment her eyes met Tom's it was as if the whole world had stopped and it was just those two.

Tom looked stunned, as if he'd never seen the girl he loved look so striking. He almost looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him – _almost_. The Ministry official shushed the crowd, who were murmuring sweet things about the way the pair looked, and asked them to sit. Alphard, who managed to catch your eye as you fixed your robes, gave you a cheeky wink, you merely rolled your eyes. Date or no date, he still managed to find a way to flirt with you.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour and protect her? Keep her in sickness and in sorrow and be faithful to her forever more?" The Ministry official asked, and you could feel yourself getting emotional as Tom said "I do". When Emmy proclaimed her love and promised you broke down completely, mascara running down your face.

"I give you this ring in token and pledge as a symbol of all that we share with my constant faith and abiding love. Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. May Merlin bless this union! I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Tom riddle, you may kiss the bride."

Fireworks exploded, literally, behind the newlyweds as they performed the final act of their marriage, their first kiss as a married couple. Sobbing, you throw a little flower at the two as they run past you, Emmy smiled widely at you, giving you silent thanks for everything that you did to help. You smile back, mouthing 'have fun' at the pair, who smirk at you, clearly indicating that they will, indeed, have fun on their honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, how romantic! So that was their wedding, and they do indeed, have a lot of, ahem, fun, on their honeymoon ;) Of course, all will be revealed - well, not the sordid details - in "The Adventure of a Marauder" so keep a look out!<strong>

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I like writing it!**

**Read and review!**

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx <strong>


End file.
